


#1 Helena

by Averia



Series: Agent 37 [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actors knew when others acted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#1 Helena

He had not believed he could possibly like Helena, not so easily, but the truth seemed to be, that every dark, gritty and grim person in his live was the same under their stone masks, curious and humorous. Helena liked to tease him, brought the teasing on a level he had not experienced since his high school love with Barbara. 

Perhaps it was the reason why he had thought her to be serious when she had seduced him only minutes prior. He still liked her even now knowing it had only been a joke, but it had sent the terrific knowledge down his spine that she could be playing him all the time. She was a spy, she could act well. Actors knew when others acted. If she found out he was lying, acting too, it would end in his death. And dying was simply no option.

Hopefully she had tried playing herself instead of him.     

**Author's Note:**

> Fiction to Grayson #1 , first part of the Agent 37 Series.


End file.
